


Пилат

by WTF Les Miserables 2021 (WTF_Les_Miserables_2021)



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Hurt/Comfort, Javert Lives, M/M, Post-Seine
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:41:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29224872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Les_Miserables_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Les%20Miserables%202021
Summary: "Вели принести сосуд с водой и умой свои когти" и прочие воспоминания, вызванные чтением Библии.
Relationships: Javert/Jean Valjean
Kudos: 17
Collections: Les Miserables 2021 WTF, Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2021, Зимняя Фандомная Битва 2021





	Пилат




End file.
